The Call
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, until they're before your eyes." Songfic/Jarlos/Angst - R&R Please? Rated T for blood.


**Note:** If you don't like Carlos, James, Jarlos Slash Pairings, Car Crashes, Blood, Hospitals, Regina Spektor, Angst, Crying, and/or Song Fics – don't read.

Talk to you after the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or "The Call" by Regina Spektor. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to.

* * *

><p><em><span>It started out as a feeling.<span>_

It was dark. So dark that nothing could be seen. Then it was bright. So, _so_ bright. The crash was inaudible. The only sounds that pierced the air were the pained screams that nobody can ever forget.

The car was upside down, the entire right side bashed in. There is no way the passenger survived. James opens his eyes. The bright light of the other car's headlights blinding him. The scent of blood kept his eyes open and he turned his head, pain shooting through his body as he did so. His eyes landed on an image that he would never forget.

_Which then grew into a hope._

Carlos was pinned to the ground. His body was motionless and James could not tell if he was alive. Blood was everywhere. James couldn't help but vomit at the sight. He tried to crawl closer to his best friend, but he was being held back. By what, he didn't care enough to find out.

"_Carlos…"_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought._

Two brown eyes stared at him. They were hallow and dark, showing so much pain and agony. James freed himself from the clutches of whatever held him back and crawled towards his friend. They were miles apart, but James had to get to him.

"_Carlos… stay awake…"_ He strained his voice and it cracked with pain. Carlos looked so battered and the boy's eyes were clouded.

"_Don't die…"_

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

"_Jay… James…"_ Carlo's voice was so quiet. Strained with pain and agony and fear.

"_Don't talk. Stay awake."_ James pleaded, reaching out to his friend. He grabbed the tan hand, his friend a silhouette against the bright light. Carlos didn't flinch when James grabbed his hand but his eyes flashed with pain.

"_I'm so tired… please… let me sleep."_

"_You have to stay awake, Carlos. Don't... don't leave me."_

_And then that word grew louder and louder,_

_Until it was a battle cry._

James tightened his grip on Carlos' hand. The blood brushed against his cheek and he didn't wipe it away. Carlos was hurt and he needed to save him.

"_It… it hurts so much… James… make it stop… hurting…"_

The breath caught in James' throat as Carlos spoke. His friend was suffering. Hands grabbed at the back of his shirt and tried to drag him away from Carlos, but James fought them.

"_James! Don't leave me… I'm so scared… don't leave me…"_ Carlos pleaded, watching his friend struggle.

"_I won't ever leave you, Carlos. I promise I won't ever leave. Not ever."_ James promised as the hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

"_Ja…James…"_ Carlos' eyes closed and James' hand was pulled away from his.

_I'll come back,_

_When you call me._

"_Stop! I can't leave him!"_ James screamed as the hands pulled him back, away from his injured friend. His best friend. His brother. The love of his life.

"The ambulance and paramedics are here."

"This boy needs to be sedated. He's hurt."

James' eyes widened as he saw the paramedics rushing over to help him. He pushed them away, his back pressed against the ground.

"_Don't help me! Help him!"_ He screamed, _"I promised I wouldn't leave him! Let me go back!"_

Something pricked his wrist and the world around him blurred. In a matter of seconds, the world was dark and he was lost.

_No need to say goodbye._

"He's coming to."

"James? James, wake up."

James' eyes shot open and his breath quickened. His eyes focused on his surroundings and he immediately recognized Kendall and Logan who stood over him. They're eyes were clouded with distress and sadness, so much sadness.

"_Car…Carlos…"_ James gasped, trying to sit up but being held down by Logan. Neither Kendall nor Logan responded to Carlos' name and panic swept through him, making his whole body shake.

_Just because everything's changing,_

_Doesn't mean it's never,_

_Been this way before._

"_Where is he?"_

Kendall and Logan exchanged a worried glance before looking back down at their distressed friend.

"He's…" Kendall whispered, obviously lost.

"_He's not… he can't be… dead?"_ James pleaded, hoping he hadn't broken his promise.

"No. He isn't dead. But James, he's not here either."

_All you can do is try to know,_

_Who your friends are,_

_As you head off to the war._

They stood in the hospital room. All three boys looked lost as they watched their best friend on the bed. James took a step forward and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Kendall and Logan remained motionless by the door.

James let his hand grab Carlos'. The one he promised to never let go of. He let his fingers lace through Carlos' and the tears started falling. Carlos' body was rigid with pain and the way his jaw looked told James that his teeth were clenched.

He was holding in screams of pain.

"_You'll come back, Carlos. I know you will. Just hold on."_ James whispered as he leaned forward and rested his head lightly on Carlos' chest. The heartbeat was faint, but James knew his friend was still there. Listening to him and obeying.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon,_

_And follow the light._

"James, maybe we should say our goodbyes." Logan whispered, his voice barely audible.

James sighed but said nothing. He never let go of Carlos' hand. He gave the weak and lifeless boy's hand a squeeze from time to time, wishing that he would get some form of a response.

_You'll come back,_

_When it's over._

_No need to say goodbye._

"_I made a promise. I won't ever leave you."_ James whispered into Carlos' ear. The boy made no movements to tell James that he heard him but James knew.

He knew that Carlos could hear him. He knew the boy was struggling to hold on. He knew that Carlos would come back. He just needed a little help along the way.

_And now we're back to the beginning._

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

"James, I don't think he's going to come back. You… you have to say goodbye." Kendall whispered.

James ignored his words. His best friends may have given up hope but he made a promise. He would never break his promise. Ever.

_Just because they can't feel it too,_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget._

Kendall and Logan sat on the chairs, leaning against the wall. They watched James with sad eyes. They knew Carlos wouldn't come back, so why couldn't he see that? James' gaze never strayed from Carlos. His hand never let go.

"_I love you, Carlos. Come back."_ James whispered, holding back broken tears.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you, and only you. Don't ever forget that. _

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger._

_Until they're before your eyes._

James blinked the tears away that blurred his vision. He wiped at his moist eyelids and gazed down at Carlos' broken form. His hand still holding on to his best friend's. He gasped.

Two brown eyes were staring at him. They were cracked with pain but glistened with joy when they seemed to recognize James.

_You'll come back._

_When they call you._

_No need to say goodbye._

"_I love you too, James." _Carlos whispered, every word causing him pain. James smiled and the tears finally began to fall. Carlos was back.

"_Thank you for keeping your promise."_

_You'll come back._

_When I call you._

_No need to say goodbye…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Anyone else have moist eyelashes and a lump in their throat? Just me? Alright then…

I hope you guys liked it! I really wanted to write something quick and snappy for this song and this is what I came up with. Is that terrible that I came up with something like this? I hope not…

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!

**Carlos:** -grumbles to self-

**James:** Why are you grumbling to yourself?

**Carlos:** It's always _me_ who practically dies in all her stories! Can't she pick another field of affection for this stuff? It really hurts. –pouts-

**James:** -slaps-

**Carlos:** What was that for?

**James:** You had something on your face.

**Carlos:** James! It's called a pout!

**James:** Oh… well don't do it again.


End file.
